The Deadly game of Cat and Mouse
by NatTheWerewolf
Summary: A reader inster. Romano, His btother and their mafia-family are enjoying a great dinner after a victory of their rival's boss's death.But then a rain shower of bullets come through the windows of resturant, Will he get revange towards his new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

The Cat and Mouse

~Romano's POV~

I panted down the dark street, my lungs hurting and my throat stings with every breath I take. I slipped into a alley to rest and remember what I just seen. My father took me and my little fratello , Feliciano to the best Italian restaurant in Italy, along with his bodyguards, to celebrate our victory with against the enemy underworld or _Mafia_ for short. I pretended to be annoyed with the whole idea but really I was happy, I felt that our family could never be taken down. One movement, my brother goes on and on about how good the pasta, I yell at him to shut up and our father laughs. The next, people inside are screaming, ducking under tables as a bizarre of bullets shattered the windows and glass. Our men fired back but the storm over took them and they fell dead with bullet holes on their bodies. My brother screamed and cried as he ducked under the table to shield himself from the hell storm. My glazed snapped towards my father, he's mouth hung open as a trickle of blood ran down and his chest stained with the red iron.

"Go…Hide…yourselves" He whispered. "You're not… safe… Run" he whispered as his eyes slowly closed. I couldn't believe what I've seen but I had no time to think now. I grabbed my fratello by the wrist and pulled out from under the table and ran towards the back. Being sons of the head man of the Mafia, you're use to seeing blood but never to see a family member fall before you. I led my fratello out with getting hit by any bullets, he cried and whimpered as we burst through the back door. We ran till we no longer heard the sounds of rain of bullets. We stopped by a liquor store to catch our breath, I glazed at my brother at his tears fell to the ground below.

"Feliciano, stop crying. We didn't know we would be attacked tonight." I said calmly hoping to calm him down.

"B-but he was so strong. Nothing could bring him down." He sniffled.

I glazed down at him with disgust as I grabbed the back of his head to fix his glaze towards me.

"Stupido bastardo! You're the son of the Segugi di Dio- Mafia! We don't feel grief towards the one who have fallen! We keep fighting till we come on top!" I yelled then relasing him from my grasp. He wiped away the last of his tears and stood up, trying his best not to cry again. I place my hands on his shoulders, smiling gently.

"Go hide somewhere, Feliciano. I'm the first born so they will come after me first. Go hide with your stupid potato bastard friend till it's safe to come out again." I told him gently, so he wouldn't have to cry. He slowly nodded his head and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Normally I would push him away and call him stupid, but after what happened tonight I allowed his embrace. We relased each other and went our separate ways and that's how I ended up running farther and stopped in this stupid, smelly ally. I soften my breaths and glazed up at the starry night, I prayed my fratello would make it safely towards his stupido friend's house.

"He has to be here somewhere! The young boss wants him alive!" a deep italian voice yelled towards the ally I was hiding in. I slightly peek over to he a man in a black suit with a long scar running down his left grey eye, his slik black hair with a strike of gray running down the right side. The right side of his neck had a burnt mark of a black cat, half of it's body walking through a thick circle with a large star in the middle. My eyes widen at the notice of the fimilar symbol, the symbol of the "Demoni del diavolo-mafia"

'How the hell are those dumbasses still around? We killed the boss last week! And who the hell is the 'young boss'!' ran in my head. I couldn't think now, I had to prepare now, for the biggest fight between the Segugi di Dio-mafia and the Demoni del diavolo-mafia. I turned away and ran quietly as I could, into the night.

~Your Pov~

-Tomarrow, Afternoon-

*flash back*

Age: 7

"Hey! Romano!" I called as I had trouble running up the steep grassy green hill. The boy at the top of the hill, he looked down at me with a scrowl look on his face. His brown hair shine in the sunshine with his long curl sticking out from the right side of his head, people say he always looked mean but I love how his brown eyes always looked at me.

"What do you want, dumbass?" He asked as I reached his side. I panted trying to regain my breath.

"My daddy told me that our families are fighting each other."

"No duh, We're enemies. We hate each other." He said quietly as he turned to view the beautiful place we lived in.

"But Romano... I don't hate you." I whisptered

He turn back towards me, with soft eyes. "But that dosen't mean they won't try to turn our back on each other."

"Then let's make a promise!" I yelled excitedly causeing him to flinch. I reached out my pinkie towards him.

"We'll promise that no matter what our families try to do to us, we'll always be friends!"

He stood there staring at me with a blank look, then his mouth slowly turned into a small smile as he wrapped his pinkie around.

"It's a promise then." he smiled. He relased my pinkie and ran down the hill.

"I have to go now!" he shouted. I smiled and waved good-bye after him. A strong brezze came, causing my white sun dress with a white satin ribbion to waving in the way it was moving and my (h/c) hair to cover my (e/c) eyes. I smiled more and moved my hair away.

*end of flash back*

"Young boss" a deep italian voice woke me up from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to see I'm back in the present. The large room had dull red wallpaper with pictures of people in frames. The only light that entered the room were the sunlight from the slightly closed blinds behind me. My head layed on my right fist as I sat in a large brown leather chair behind a large office desk. I glaced towards my left to see a large man, with black slik hair with a strip of white on the right side of his head. He smiled as he gray eyes caught my (e/c) eyes.

"Young boss, it's time for the meeting. Your followers are waiting." he said gently.

I yawned and stood up, looking down at the small photo of my father and I, smiling as we were having the time of our lives.

"Grazie, Adolfo" as I straighten my suit and tie, wincing at the pain on my right shoulder. Adolfo hurried to my side.

"Don't push yourself to hard, Piccina. You should rest, your mark hasn't fully healed." he whispered into my ear.

"No, I'm the only living blood left of the head boss of the Demoni del diavolo- mafia. I will take my place as boss and kill the one who killed my father. We kill the one who cross our path and that it what I intead to do." you spoke darkly. Adolfo nodded his head with understandment as he followed you out of the dark brown door. You stooped.

"How are you responding to my actions?" I asked

"As a right hand man, I will follow where ever you go. As a uncle, I will protect my little fratello's child with my life." he said

A tear fell across your face as you quickly wiped it away with the back of your hand. "Grazie...Zio."

As you left through the door, you longer the child of a mafia boss but now a boss of the mafia.

e/c = eye color  
h/c= hair color  
Segugi di Dio= God's hounds  
Demoni del diavolo = Devil's demons  
Piccina = little one

Zio= Uncle


	2. Notice

Hey everyone, Nat TheWerewolf here. I'm dearly sorry for the delay on up-coming chapters. I've been a bit in of Writer's block, not really I know what to right but it won't come out. Merp. Any way I just found out about this and some of you might not or know about this. I got this from a author called "Spamano4ever" while currently reading one of her stories. Apperently is going to be deleteing some fan fiction that is rated M. In my opinon, I don't think that follows the slogan "Unleash your imangation" so I'm hoping they don't because people work very hard on their stories. Any read the notice that I read from "Spamano4ever". See y'all soon with new chapters and stories! Nat is out!

_**"Hey guys. You have probably heard about the Black Out on June 23. Well, you should do it. Ignore all PM's, updates. Don't log in, don't read any stories, and don't subscribe! The slogan is "Unleash Your Imagination". We can't well do that if they are telling us we can and can't write! I heard from another author that they would remove all yaoi, yuri, violence, and lemons! A lot of your favorite stories could be wiped off the site! A lot of the ones you write could be to! Whatever you do, resist the urge! If we work together then we can beat this and show them they are doing something stupid!**_

_**Spread the word guys! Fight for the stories!"**_


End file.
